Falling Hard
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: He was more than a Farmboy, and by Avo he would prove it to Thunder. One archer who has a nasty habbit of using magic and fast easy to move swords against a ledgen that was the love of the people, what could possibly go wrong? Apparently a lot. Male on male, Thunder and Hero pairing. Spoiler alert! During Lady Grey quest line.


A/N: I got this idea while talking with my sister and well… It won't leave me alone. So here a nice one shot for my readers!

Warnings: Spoiler Alert and language and smut. One shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Story: Falling Hard

(Lady Grey quest line, dueling Thunder on Hangman's Hill)

"You came to your death Farmboy, and being Whisper's friend will not save you. The Lady is mine!" Thunder growls as Falcon strides up to the peak of Hangman's Hill. Falcon glares and is about to give a biting retort when Thunder just flat out charges at him.

Falcon could not believe the naïve behavior from the other Hero, he was not here for Lady Grey; the conceited, self-serving bitch could rot. He was here to prove to Thunder he was his equal. Avo as his witness, he would prove he was more than a "Farmboy"!

Fighting Thunder felt like it took ages, it was difficult to get close and so Falcon had drawn his bow. Fighting Thunder was the hardest fight he'd faced so far, and he'd readily admit that to anyone. With the cheering crowd he felt like he was back in the Arena, not a pleasant memory. He had to use all his hard learned tricks to say alive and not get thrown around by the other's shield.

The applause that rang out as he used his beautifully carved bow and Thunder's enraged shouts defended him. He fought hard, firing well aimed arrow after arrow to wear down his opponent whenever he wasn't charging him. He had finally worn Thunder down, but now he was on a cliff side where the fence had crumbled and left a distant fall wide open.

"If I can't have her no one can!" Thunder roars as Falcon looks nervously over his shoulder, at the drop right behind him. Charging Thunder slams into Falcon with his shield, the other having looked back too late to avoid it, and Falcon flies backward, a look of stunned horror on his face. Thunder in the process lost his footing and slipped, plummeting down the cliff side along with the other Hero.

Landing with a loud splash and a mouthful of foul water, Falcon tries to struggle up having landed in a puddle. Managing to roll onto his back, Falcon watches with horrified fascination as Thunder slams into the cliff and again into the slope to his right, rolling onto him.

Panicking as his head is forced below the puddles surface he grabs Thunder's armor and pulls himself back up, slamming their lips together. For a moment, time freezes and Falcon's wide alarmed eyes meet Thunder's shocked and confused ones. In the next moment both Hero's lunge away from one another, Falcon grabbing his bow and quiver full of arrows, while Thunder stands at the opposite side of the small clearing.

"Are they dead?" Falcon hears one of the spectators ask, looking up he sees two peeking over the edge. Already tired, agitated, sore and angry, he notches an arrow and fires it straight into the rock right below them, which sends them scampering away. The red feather hovers over the grey rock face and Falcon realize with a start that the arrow was lodged in the stone.

"You're dead!" Thunder growls "No one but you and me Farmboy!" Falcon's eyes slip back to Thunder and they narrow. He gets ready to dance around the burly warrior's attacks, but looking at the blood streaked face Falcon feels his heart give a strange quiver and his hands locked. Thunder was as graceful as an eagle in flight when in battle and yet he was as strong as the dragons of old. Falcon came to test his mettle against a legend, was that a good idea?

Before Falcon could regain focus Thunder charged raising his sword and bringing it down in a deadly arch. Falcon did not have enough time to dodge; he acted on pure instinct and raised his bow to deflect the blow. There was a sickening crack as the bow snapped after Thunder's blade met it. Falcon felt his heart drop, he was an archer, not a swordsman, and now all he had was a quiver half full of broken arrows and a shattered bow, along with his twin master katanas.

Thunder seemed shocked as well as he saw Falcon's face fall from his stone cold determination to utter defeat in mere seconds. Thunder's heart gave a lurch as he realized why, he'd snapped Falcon's prized bow in half, with a single swing. Guilt ran through him until Falcon let out a snarl and drew his two master katanas and began a full speed assault on him, throwing all his anger and loss into one final assault against Thunder.

They fought like that for another hour, Falcon's blades grey blurs as they relentlessly came at Thunder again and again. Thunder had landed a few good blows but not enough damage had been dealt. Thunder collapsed to his knee which made Falcon halt and draw away, he looks up and stands blood and sweat stinging his eyes.

"You are strong Farmboy, come and finish this then!" Thunder growled standing and quickly charging into the cave behind him, Falcon panted and fought the urge to collapse and stumbled after the dark skinned Hero.

They again clashed and Falcon poured all he had left into this final battle, almost fainting when Thunder made a lucky hit that cut into his right shoulder, making him drop the corresponding katana. The pain was again eclipsed as Falcon realized how fatal the wound was, he'd never shoot again. With this final spurt of sorrow he drove Thunder to his knees.

"You've proven I am not worthy; go take this to your Lady." Thunder sighed as he tossed Falcon his battered helm. This caused Falcon to drop his other blade before catching the gold colored metal piece deftly.

"T-thunder… Wait!" Falcon calls acting purely on instinct, he stumbles toward the other man, surprised he had not collapsed from the pain in his shoulder. Thunder looked over his own shoulder showing how weary he was. Falcon froze and felt a painful twinge in his chest knowing it was because of him.

"I did not do this for the Lady, she's a conceited bitch that put two Hero's against each other for her own amusement, and besides she killed her own sister. I came here to prove myself to you. I'm not just a Farmboy." Falcon lets it all go no longer certain of what he was trying to prove to Thunder, only that he had to prove himself worthy of something. Thunder looked shocked, before glaring and turning back.

"You should have proof of such accusations." Thunder rumbled causing Falcon to shiver. Obeying his instincts, Falcon dropped the helm and from his pack pulled a small piece of parchment. He stumbled as he moved toward Thunder and nearly collapsed. His will to do anything leaving him as the grim thought of never firing a bow again kept slamming into his mind.

"Here, read this, it is the last words of Lady Grey's sister; I can even show you her body if you still don't believe me." Falcon croaks, trying hard to remember the healing spell he'd learned, if he could just stop the bleeding and pain. Murmuring the healing spell and draining his will to the last drop he collapsed, only to be caught by a trembling Thunder.

"I'd kill her myself..." The large man snarled, Falcon tried to look up but his vision was horribly blurred. Why hadn't he thought? He had will and health potions on him! Sluggishly not caring that he was being held up by the other Hero he'd just defeated Falcon takes a red and a blue potion out of his bag downing both quickly.

Feeling a soothing healing touch ease the rest of the pain in his shoulder, and his energy spike as his will was restored. Standing on his own feet Falcon stretches his right arm almost leaping for joy when the limb responds and he can rotate and flex it with no problems. He'd still be able to shoot! His smile must have confused Thunder because the man was looking at him as if he were insane.

"I can still shoot although… I don't have sufficient funds for nearly as good a bow as that one." Falcon states forlornly looking out of the cave toward the broken weapon at the entrance. Thunder looks guilty handing the note back he turns to limp away and Falcon feels his chest lurch toward the man.

"Thunder, wait!" Falcon calls stumbling toward the other, who turns as Falcon collides with him. Their lips meet again this time Falcon makes it happen instead of it being an accident. He feels his blood pound through him, and Thunder freeze. If he got hit so be it for just one thing in the entire world that was right _**and felt good**_ for a change.

Pulling away Falcon can feel the heat in his cheeks and tries to move away, but suddenly a pair of arms wrap around him keeping him in place. Looking back up he's caught off guard as lips slam into his and immediately a strange joy thrills through him and he responds with no hesitation. Leaning up he presses into Thunder urging the kiss to go further.

"Thunder, I thought you wanted Grey…" Falcon gets cut off by the chuckle that rumbles through the older and more muscled man. Thunder leaned down and gently nipped Falcon's exposed neck, smirking when the other takes a hissing breath and bares more of his neck to the onslaught.

"No, I wanted to protect something important. At the time Lady Grey was the most attractive option." Thunder's voice rasps an underline of a seething anger in his voice. Falcon whimper's as his neck was full open to any kind of assault from the angered man. Thunder pulls back a question in his eyes.

"Do you really want this?" He asks Falcon looking conflicted for a moment. He had no idea where the sudden desires had come from. No he did, he'd always wanted Thunder now everything was crystal clear, why he'd always felt so drawn to the other and always disappointed when the other called him a farmboy.

"I've wanted this for a long time." Falcon rasps trying to fight the deep blush crawling up his cheeks. Thunder lets out a laugh that sends vibrations through Falcon who shivers loving the rumble that was unique to the man he was being held by. Thunder leans down again this time lightly biting Falcon on the neck, the other let out a gasp and his body twitched.

"Well, let's see how much of a novice you really are…" Thunder pauses looking at Falcon as if measuring him up, and Falcon scowls, surprising the older warrior. Thunder leans back a little and Falcon's hands slide down to rest against the other's chest.

"I have a name use it. You call me 'Farmboy' one more time and I'll-"Falcon is cut off as Thunder kisses him, slipping his tongue past the other's lips and teeth, Falcon moans and eagerly returns the kiss. Thunder's rumbling chuckle after he pulls away almost causing Falcon to faint on the spot.

"Well, little Falcon, let's see what you know." Thunder purrs his voice a low rumble, Falcon can feel himself respond, warmth is rushing through him and his mind blanks, what in Avo's name was he supposed to do? He was a virgin…

"I-I… I don't know what to do." Falcon admitted his cheeks flush at the admittance; he looks down his hands dropping to his sides waiting to get laughed at. Thunder's eyes flash, so Falcon was a virgin, this would be more enjoyable than he'd thought. He leans down smirking and gently bites the side of Falcon's neck getting the boy to let out a soft groan.

"I can teach you." Thunder hums, still nipping and licking Falcon's bruised skin. Falcon moans in response becoming more and more docile as Thunder continues his onslaught. Falcon pushes himself against Thunder his hands slipping to the straps of Thunder's armor untying them with ease.

"Then teach me." Falcon pants trying to resist the urge to grind against Thunder's leg that was now so conveniently pressed against his own, all he'd have to do is shift his hips. Thunder groans as he hears the command and shifts his hips to grind against Falcon who gasps and then lets out a load moan.

"Take off your armor and I'll teach you everything you'll need to know." Thunder's voice had dropped to a low growl. Falcon complied taking a step away when Thunder released him. Thunder peeled off his armor, most of the straps already being loose or completely undone.

Falcon froze half way out of his bright leather armor as Thunder's chest became exposed. It looked like it had been carved from chocolate and Falcon had a desire to lick Thunder just to see what he tasted like.

"You're still wearing armor…" Thunder trails his own leggings still hugging his hips, his hands resting on the gold colored rim. Falcon's eyes trail over Thunder's exposed chest, focusing on the trail of black hair that went from his navel down a steady path that lead below the armor.

Falcon swallowed and looked back up certain his own appearance would disappoint. He was nowhere near as muscled or as broad. He was built for stealth and speed not for hacking though trees with the single swing of a blade.

Thunder eyed Falcon, the younger man was pale as the moon, just a little shorter than him but his body was well carved, not the build of a warrior, more a rouge, but Thunder still respected the younger's strength. Seeing as he had brought Thunder to his knees a few moments before. Falcon's soft purple eyes were open and trusting, and his face was just as perfect as the rest of him.

"Come on, or must I strip you myself?" Thunder asks, a smirk appearing as Falcon's slightly hazed eyes widen and refocus on Thunder's face. With a pink tinged face the younger Hero kicks off his boots peels off his gloves then closes his eyes as he slips out of the confining leather leggings.

"And you're excuse?" Falcon asks his neck and ears are now becoming tainted by his blush. Thunder's eyes widen as he sees Falcon is already hard, and slightly impressed by the larger than average cock. Thunder chuckles his own boots and gloves already off. Untying a few straps the leggings crumple to the ground leaving Thunder bare to the wandering eyes of Falcon.

"Oh Avo…" Falcon whispers quietly looking down at Thunder's impressive girth, by just looking Falcon guessed Thunder's cock was an inch longer than his and slightly thicker. Even if he was a virgin Falcon knew where Thunder would be putting that monster.

"I don't recall ever being called Avo before, as god like as I may be…" Thunder chuckles and Falcon's face flushes, because truly Falcon had been thinking Thunder had to be at least part god to look as divine as he did. Hesitantly Falcon moved forward looking over Thunder, wanting his slightly embarrassing secret to no longer be true.

"I don't recall calling you Avo…" Falcon hums while looking at Thunder's cock wanting to touch and see if he could unravel the older warrior. Thunder leans down kissing the younger to distract him as his hand slips lower slipping a finger into Falcon's tight entrance.

Falcon gasps and jerks his breath coming in soft pants. Thunder starts a slow rhythm with his single finger and soon enough Falcon is moaning Thunder's name and bucking his hips to meet the single digit. Thunder chuckles adding a second finger which earns him a gasp and Falcon burying his face in the croak of his neck panting and groaning to Avo how divine this felt.

"If you keep that up I will not be able to hold back much longer…" Thunder groans as Falcon bucks again. Thunder brushes that spot that causes Falcon to bite the chocolate neck and jerk in surprise. Falcon immediately unfastens his jaw from Thunder's neck stuttering over an apology when Thunder removes his two fingers and turns Falcon pushing him against the nearby wall.

"Th-thunder, what are y-"Falcon was cut off as Thunder pushes in three fingers getting Falcon to cry out and tense against the wall his hands clenching at the sudden pain. Resting his only hand next to Falcon's curled one on the wall Thunder's leaning against the pale back to get the leverage he needs.

"Just relax, I told you I would not be able to hold back." Thunder growls Falcons shaking eating at him and causing him to worry, until Falcon moans and pushes back against Thunder's fingers when his sweet spot was brushed.

"Do… that again." Falcon pants his shaking subsiding into shivers of pleasure. Thunder holds back a groan at the way Falcon's voice has dropped into a low and deep rumble. Giving Falcon what he'd asked for Thunder continues to spear that one spot a few more times before deeming the younger well enough prepared. He pulls out his fingers smirking when he hears Falcon whimper from loss.

"Thunder…" Falcon whimpers turning his head to look over his shoulder just as Thunder pressed at his entrance. Falcon whimpers remembering how huge Thunder was and feeling slightly scared of what was coming.

Thunder kisses him at the awkward angle but doesn't care so long as he can keep the other distracted. Entering Falcon was nearly enough to make Thunder release the boy was almost painfully tight and his warm walls were clamped down on him. Thunder resists the urge to buck a little deeper to allow Falcon to adjust to him.

Falcon returns the kiss in earnest feeling the pain but trying to relax knowing it would get better. Feeling the pain subside Falcon pushes back against Thunder not trusting his voce to let the other Hero know he was ready.

Thunder grunted and took hold of Falcon's hips before gently thrusting forward starting a slow rhythm. Falcon wouldn't stand for it after a short period of time, telling Thunder to go faster and harder. Thunder gladly complied. He had a bruising grip on the younger man's hips as he pounds into the tight heat surrounding him.

"Oh! T-thunder hit that spot again…" Falcon panted pressing his clenched fists into the stone wall. Thunder gladly complied, seeing Falcon moan his name was enough motivation and seeing that handsome face twisted in pure bliss. Thunder brought them closer and closer to their peaks all the while moaning Falcon's name to Avo.

"Thunder I-I… I'm going to…" Falcon didn't need to say anything more Thunder understood the broken sentence and reached around Falcon to pump his straining member. The touch had not been expected and Falcon jerked at the sensation, letting out a moan that had him blushing scarlet. In a few pumps Falcon released shaking madly and clenching around Thunder who easily out lasted Falcon.

Thunder was able to make Falcon release three times before releasing once, having Falcon flip and get his back pressed to the wall for the second and third time he came just so Thunder could see the way his face twisted in bliss. Now both were tired and Falcon was in too much of a boneless state to walk anyway. Thunder wrapped an arm around his new lover and pulled him close as they lay down.

Falcon turned and pressed his blushing face into Thunder's shoulder. Thunder was completely shocked, not used to his lovers actually accepting the protective gesture. But then again he remembered how Falcon had come to the Guild, so truly it was not that surprising the younger man would accept such a gesture.

Thunder was the one who had brought him to the Guild after all. They both slip into their own dreams, and relax as the day slips past. It's near dusk when Thunder wakes up and that's only because of Falcon shaking and whimpering. Thunder suddenly realizes that both he and Falcon are surrounded by sparks and something clicks.

"Falcon, Falcon wake up it is a dream nothing more." Thunder murmurs into the pale ear starting to worry as the sparks of energy begin to arch through the air and flash faster than before. Thinking a mile a minute Thunder gives up and kisses the smaller man, who jerks awake the wild magic around them dissipating after a few crackles.

"I… I should have said something." Falcon winces seeing the scorch marks on the wall behind Thunder. Thunder just shakes his head looking at Falcon like he was an amusing and adored oddity.

"Maybe but it is fine now, just relax. I will not let anyone hurt you." Thunder hummed softly petting the jet black hair of his now lover. Falcon looks up at the warrior holding him and a shining smile breaks through to light up his pale features like the moon in the night sky.

"My warrior?" He asks playfully smiling like a child. Thunder returns the smile kissing the younger man before giving the most fitting reply he can think of, which makes him blush and Falcon's eyes light up like pale purple stars.

"Now and forever." Thunder murmurs getting the younger man to blush slightly but to also seemingly vibrate with joy. Thunder wraps his arms back around Falcon in a tight embrace noticing the small wince before he remembers that the poor boys back must have been rubbed raw against the stone wall.

"I am sorry…" Thunder begins but Falcon just grins and gives a nipple a quick nip to silence the apology. Thunder finds himself wanting a round two and if Falcon's now pink cheeks were anything to go by so was he.

"Never apologies when both of us enjoyed every painfully blissful moment." Falcon purred seductively from atop his chest, straddling his hips. Thunder thought maybe Falcon wasn't as much a Novice as he'd thought and the boy learned fast. In the next moment the two were ready to leave Falcon looking slightly uncomfortable as he felt his armor rub his raw back.

But Thunder more than made up for it when they got to Bowwerstone and Falcon was shoved into the position of Mayor, and given Lady Grey's manor. The large canopy bed probably never saw such heated and passionate love before that second round, which turned into round three then four and so on…

A/N: Awesome huh? My fist one shot lemon! ~ Yay! Hope you liked! Em Ryuu Out! No really this is my FIRST one-shot. Ever. Please review and tell me how I did. S'il vous plait(Please in French)?


End file.
